


请不要用炼金术生产制作笔记里没有的物品

by bbansarii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 战士从炼金术师行会拿回来一瓶“耐磨剂”。骑士把它喝了，而暗骑喊醒了他。





	请不要用炼金术生产制作笔记里没有的物品

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> ①腐向，俗烂爱情魔药梗  
> ②黑白骑依然是阴暗面什么的水仙私设  
> ③我真的很讨厌取标题

（上）

黑骑走进门的时候发现所有人都围在一起。  
“这是在做什么？”他靠近了一些，倒不是说他在意这群人扎堆的事，只是平时最喜欢凑热闹的战士独自一人被一把长枪插着衣领戳在墙角的样子十分可疑，忍不住要问一问罢了。  
没人回答他的问题，不过这并不妨碍黑骑看到中间的情况。“所以，”他看到了坐在椅子上衣冠整齐睡得旁若无人的骑士，“这家伙睡觉有什么好围观的？”  
龙骑翻了个大白眼。“你问他啊。”这么说着朝墙角一眼瞥过去。黑骑跟着他瞥过去，可惜只看见战士指了指脖子旁边插在墙上的枪，一脸‘我已经是个死人了’的表情。  
结果还是龙骑解释了一切：战士去乌尔达哈玩，不知怎么就走进了炼金术行会，更不知怎么就顺手摸了一瓶药回来。这瓶不知道为什么用耐磨剂瓶子装着的不知道是什么成分的药放在桌子上，就被刚好准备出发去迷宫探险的骑士当成耐磨剂喝了下去。  
“那真是惊天动地的哐啷一声响。”龙骑尴尬地看了骑士一眼。  
黑骑心情十分复杂。“虽然很不情愿这么说，但我想这次真的不怪战士。就算是耐磨剂，也是用来涂在装备上，而不是用来喝的吧……”  
“不，不是这么简单。”龙骑抹了一把脸，“因为骑士就这么睡着了谁都喊不醒，我用通讯贝联系了炼金术行会的朋友，那位朋友询问了行会的人，结果……”  
这回换黑骑翻白眼了。“我从来没听说过这种东西。”他走到墙角拔下那杆长枪把战士解放出来，“爱情魔药？认真的？没想到以你认字的数量还能看小说？”  
“我哪知道！听说是新的试验产品就拿回来玩玩而已！”战士一把从黑骑手里抢过长枪扔回给龙骑，“再说谁知道他会喝啊！”  
“现在的问题根本不是这个吧？”龙骑十分头痛，“还有，你拿回这种东西到底是想坑谁啊？”  
战士谜之沉默了两秒半。  
“……我吗？”龙骑指了指自己，获得了点头的回应。  
黑骑眼疾手快按住了准备龙炎冲的龙骑。“且不管原因，现在的现状就是这瓶见鬼的爱情魔药被骑士喝了，然后他会狂热地爱上他醒来之后睁眼看到的第一个人？”  
“理论上来说，”龙骑奋力控制住自己想要跳出去怼战士一个暴击跳跃的冲动，“是你说的这样没错。”  
“这家伙还挺……”黑骑把‘受欢迎’三个字吞了回去，“下回拜托你朋友再弄一瓶，我还挺想看战士喝了它之后屋里会有多少人围着他。”  
“得了吧，大家会开着疾跑夺路而逃的。”龙骑摊了摊手，“重要的是，现在怎么办？”  
“这种麻烦事还是不要影响到别人比较好。”黑骑简单地说，拨开人群走过去。  
龙骑还在琢磨‘别人’这个词到底是怎么个意思，已经走到骑士面前的黑骑抬起手照着骑士的脸就是啪啪两下，然后双手捧住骑士的头强行让他面对自己。  
“呆子，快点醒过来。”黑骑紧紧盯着那张和自己几乎一模一样的脸。他听见睡着的骑士原本平静的呼吸突然被什么哽住似的顿了片刻，然后那双眼睛——该死的为什么人醒来之前非要抖睫毛啊——以慢到折磨人的速度一点点睁开了。  
黑骑死死定住骑士的头，直到确认那双从茫然的模糊慢慢澄清下来的眼睛里只映出自己的影子才暗暗松了口气。但还不是松懈的时候，他盯着那双眼睛提防着接下来可能发生的任何意外举动。  
可能屋子里每个人都屏住呼吸了，这个等待的过程安静到可怕。黑骑看到骑士的瞳孔在某一瞬间突然剧烈地放大了；他不会承认下一刻自己和骑士同时咽了咽口水，然后骑士慢慢张开了嘴。  
“出什么事了？怎么都在这儿？”  
黑骑几乎瞬间就松开了手。他交叉双臂一下坐在背后的桌上，转过头去和战士说话。“你最好庆幸是水货药，不然麻烦就大了。”  
骑士眨着眼睛看看他，又看看战士。  
“看什么看，什么事都没有。就是下次别乱喝东西，尤其是战士拿回来的……别傻得和什么似的，耐磨剂是用来擦装备的。”黑骑抱着双臂训了一通，训完又觉得骑士顶着一张和自己一样的脸挂着微笑看着自己的样子十分碍眼，跳下桌转身就出门去了。  
龙骑玩味地看着黑骑走出去的背影。  
“‘别人’啊……划得还真清楚，所以说喜欢上自己就没问题吗？”他自言自语地说。  
战士刚好挪到他旁边，正十分沮丧地摸着衣领被扎出来的一个大洞。“那不就是自恋吗？怪人。”  
“比起那个，”龙骑以引以为傲的身高差距低下头来，“你是不是应该解释一下……之前你说想给我喝的事？”  
“你不要想太多！”战士蹬蹬蹬后退三步，边嚷嚷着边转身跑了出去，“只是想看你出丑而已！”  
那你跑什么跑……龙骑叹着气看向还坐在原地的骑士，对方神情平静却发呆似的直勾勾地盯着门口——龙骑突然有了某种预感，而且还是非常麻烦的那一种。

 

（中）

关于爱，他并不是不了解——毕竟是暗黑骑士的奥义什么的。但了解和得到又是两码事，就好比人人都知道钱是干嘛的，却又总有人买不起清蒸风神鱼。  
更何况他还是这样一个存在；把一个人身上的所有阴暗痛苦和负面情绪聚集在一起捏成个人形推到面前问他爱不爱？没被当成黑历史就地打死就算好结局了。  
黑骑觉得自己在这种事情上还是很清醒的。  
“其实你还是有期待的吧。”  
龙骑这一下好险没把他的死而不僵给吓出来。“……不要突然吓人啊，”黑骑摆了摆手，“那时候只是为了避免麻烦而已。”  
“所以看到的是你就没关系？”  
“……”  
“其实还不就是不想让他看到别人咯？”  
“……”  
“结论就是你很期待那个药确实有用。”  
即使是黑骑也不能继续忍受被这种一句比一句更没逻辑的话怼个没完了。“没你说的那么简单，我和他跟世界上任何两个人都不一样。”  
龙骑随意地耸了耸肩：“我还是觉得你只是在闹别扭。坦诚一点面对现实有什么不好？”  
“……我就是在面对现实。现实就是，我是他的一部分——而且是不怎么好的那一部分。”  
“听上去完全就是你会说出来的……不过恕我直言，‘你是我的心肝’这句话客观来讲是不是也能说成‘你是我的一部分’？”龙骑比了个引号的手势，“偶尔往好处想想也不会死的——你们的确是和任何两个人都不一样，但也比任何两个人都关系特殊，不是么？”  
黑骑凉凉地哼出一声：“是特殊，特殊到没了他的以太我就要完蛋。”  
这下龙骑一时半会儿也找不出能回嘴的话了。他正琢磨着怎么疏解这团尴尬，就听见非常耳熟的哐哐哐的声音很快地靠过来——会发出这种哐哐声的总共三个人，一个就在他面前，至于另外两个……鉴于他现在听到的显然不是响得像快散架的脱轨火车那一款，那么来者的身份通过排除法就显而易见了。  
“以太，用完了？”骑士停在他们面前，跑得有点急，还在努力地稳住气息。  
事出突然但黑骑还是管住了自己的手，只帮骑士正了正头冠。“早着呢。”他退开一步打量了一下觉得挺满意，忍不住就抿了抿嘴；对他来说这就算是个笑了。“急什么，匆匆忙忙的一点都不像你。”  
龙骑干咳了一声。“那什么，我看气氛挺好，就先告退了？”这人语气是在问，行动上却没有半毛钱征求意见的样子拔腿就走。黑骑敢肯定地说自己看见骑士露出了那么一点点为难的样子，甚至手都抬起到一半又放了下来，而他更肯定的是龙骑在走之前特地转过头给了他一个意味深长的表情。  
他还在咂摸龙骑到底是什么意思，没想到眼睁睁看着就站在面前的骑士一点点涨红了脸。  
“……你还好吧。”  
点头。  
“为什么紧张？以太的事？”  
摇头。  
“……那就是因为和我独处了。”  
这回骑士没有回应，而是把视线微妙地移向了龙骑离开的方向。他盯着骑士和自己几乎一模一样的脸想要寻求答案——这双眼里的光亮总是坦诚而又坚定，不该是这样犹疑的；这双手总是摊开来等着握住需要被守护的人伸出的手，而不是这样颤巍巍地攥紧的；这副脊背总是笔挺得可以成为任何人的依靠，而不是这样……  
黑骑死死盯着垂着头站在面前的骑士，头脑深处猛地拉响了警报。“该死！”黑骑控制不住地骂出了声，“那该死的药不是假的！”  
突如其来的咒骂吓得骑士不自觉地耸了一下肩膀。黑骑忿忿地跺了一脚地面，绕着屋里走了足足两圈才忍住踹翻哪张无辜桌椅的愤恨。他朝显然变得更加紧张的骑士伸手示意没事，扶着桌沿深吸气稳住了呼吸，才重新走到对方面前站定。  
“你看着我。”黑骑说。他盯紧了骑士的眼睛——先是瞥向了一旁的地面，过后才游移着抬起来和他的对上——分毫不差的平视。  
这个颤颤巍巍的眼神把巨大的失望塞满了他的心。  
“你爱上我了。”因为那见鬼的魔药。黑骑毫无感情地说，而骑士在他出声的瞬间就闭紧了眼睛。  
很难说这一合眼到底持续了多久，黑骑觉得自己的牙已经咬紧到酸了，而骑士终于重新睁开了眼睛。他的瞳孔看上去似乎比平时要大，好像之前都一直屏着呼吸似的轻轻吐出一口气。  
“我想是的。”骑士说得很慢，“我不知道这会让你这么生气……抱歉。”  
你知道个屁。黑骑说不出话，只觉得这道歉让他想哭。  
……还想把战士那家伙挖出来狠狠揍一顿。

  
（下）  
  
龙骑很郁闷，他想不明白，自己走的时候明明气氛那么好，给黑骑的暗示又那么到位，这两个人怎么还能搞成现在这样。  
首先是骑士。这位一直是温吞友善的典范，即便从来也没有多么活泼，但也从没见过这么无精打采的样子——看那眼眶乌沉沉的，少说也有几宿不是好好躺平而是翻着面儿过的。  
黑骑也相当奇怪。这位通常属于不想搭理人也不想被搭理的活在自己的世界型，这几天不知道为什么没完没了地追着战士怼，火星子冒得跟谁往他盔甲缝里灌了火药似的。战士被他呛得莫名其妙，只是每次想报复回去的时候总是刚好被龙骑拉走。  
“他怎么老撵你？”龙骑把战士拉到边上问。  
气鼓气涨得像条老虎鱼的战士双手一叉：“我哪知道？！那什么药……不是都说没事了吗，他还追究个没完！”  
龙骑托着下巴思考起来。他看着那个似乎不怎么正常的骑士在所有可能独处的场合想尽办法躲着黑骑，然后又在所有有其他人在场的场合假装不在意地瞄着对方，突然福至心灵：“我知道了。”  
战士一脸懵：“什么？”  
“你拿回来那个药，”龙骑一拳捶在自己手心里，“看来是真家伙啊。”  
“那又怎样……我只希望黑骑那家伙不要再撵我了！”  
龙骑眼珠一转。“不如这样吧，”他伸手按了战士的后脑勺往自己这边捞了一把，“我去找黑骑，而同时你去找骑士谈一谈。”  
“啊？为什么？”  
“为了世界和平。还有，你忘了他喝的药是谁拿回来的？”  
战士怂了，不是因为药，而是因为龙骑说话的时候实在是离他太近了。他揣着一颗突突突个没完的心去找骑士，最后发现对方在院子里练木桩。  
他老实坐在旁边的石墩子上看了一会儿，看得直打哈欠：“……要不要帮你打斩耐啊？”  
正在打王权剑的骑士被战士突然这么一声吓得落地时差点崴了脚。他退出去好几步，收好武器才重新走回来。这会儿战士才终于看清他的脸——的确是像龙骑所说不太好的样子。  
“还行吗兄弟，你看起来跟连挖了三天矿似的……就是脸上白点儿。该不会是我拿回来的那玩意儿闹的吧？”战士指了指眼睛。  
骑士虽然一副熬过夜眼眶通红的样子，但还是露出个笑来：“连你都发现了的话，可能我已经要有生命危险了……不太好笑是吗。”  
“太不好笑了，比我讲的笑话还烂。”战士回答得特别果断。他俩都不太会聊天，一个坐着一个站着万分尴尬，战士的头发都快被他自己抓出静电——龙骑叫我来谈到底是要谈啥？他想起龙骑是去找黑骑了，突然好像抓住了什么可以起话头的事。  
“其实我最近也遇到了很多麻烦！”战士说，“全是黑骑那家伙找的。”  
然后他看到骑士投过来的询问目光在听到后半句的时候飞一样地移开了。战士内心一阵卧槽，他才刚刚说了一句话而已，结果这个看起来本来就有些强打精神的骑士已经肉眼可见地消沉到连盔甲反光都暗了下去。  
“你还好吧兄弟……”战士有点坐不住了。  
“我想可能我要为此负大部分责任，”骑士摇摇头，他眼眶红得厉害，看上去就挺疼，“他应该是在生我的气，但又不好直接对我发火，结果迁怒到你头上。”  
“所以还是因为那个药？它到底是……什么感觉？”  
骑士闭了闭眼。“被喊醒的时候感觉非常……不安全。听清楚是他的声音之后心慌的感觉消退一些才敢睁眼，等真正看到黑骑他的脸……”他弯起眼睛露出像是在笑的表情，“是很特殊的感受——并不是什么新的感觉，只是比从前要更强些。”  
“……很抽象，不太明白。”战士老老实实回答。  
“形容起来应该是……亲近和安定？”骑士在战士来得及发一些不满的牢骚之前有些慌张地补充，“并不是说不信赖你还有其他人的意思，抱歉！只是黑骑是不一样的。你知道他的来历……源自我的内心，想要自我保护和救赎的那一部分。”  
战士歪了歪头。“可他自己说是不好的那一部分？你的痛苦和负面情绪什么的？”  
“也可以这么说。不过，人的痛苦和负面情绪不正是为了提醒自己面临的危险，为了抵御受到的伤害才产生的吗？黑骑对我来说就是这样……没有他的话，我就是不完整的。”  
“大概理解了……”听得一头雾水勉强摸到了一点点门路，“但这和黑骑那家伙乱发脾气有什么关系？”  
“你还记得你拿回来的药的效果吗，会对睁开眼看到的第一个人……”骑士没把话说完。  
战士点了点头：“会疯狂地、热烈地爱上醒来自后看到的第一个人！”  
骑士有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖。“我想……就是因为这个，但大概只是个导火索。真正的原因还是我自己的错——我对黑骑的了解远远不如他对我的……在他走出来和我面对面之前，可能那都是我试图去忽略的部分。”他忧虑地把手指交叉在一起，“以前没有去考虑过他的愿望，现在想起来，他的确是对我说过‘我想要的只是你发自真心的怜悯和爱护’这样的话。”  
“所以？”  
“一直以来，我在感情的表达上可能比较……”  
“有障碍。”  
“没到那种程度吧？只是不会太过直接，有时候不容易察觉。然后你的药……会让人非常强烈地想要表达自己的感情。一开始我试图克制，但那好像并不容易。我猜黑骑发现之后觉得被欺骗了，所以才那么生气。事实上那药对我来说只是强化了一些感情，并不是无中生有……”骑士说到这里垂下了眼，“但我没想到他会那么生气。还牵连到你……真抱歉。”  
“所以你选择在这儿和一个你讲十句他有八句听不明白的笨蛋谈心，也不愿意当面对我说清楚？这见鬼的药还真行，连你的胆怯也一起强化了？”  
出于某种被连着怼了几天而被强化的针对危险的直觉，战士比骑士要先回过头去。起先他以为又要遭殃；这个声音听起来相当生气，但等他转身时却又发现黑骑的的确确是在笑的——这就更诡异了，战士当机立断抄起放在脚边的斧头三步两步跑回了正在黑骑身后冲他招手的龙骑身边，净说些听不懂的话的骑士也好，莫名其妙发火怼人的黑骑也好，他暂时都不是很想看见了。  
骑士不太明白自己怎么能在难堪的同时感到解脱，就像他也不太明白为什么黑骑看起来在生气但同时好像又很快乐。“我很抱歉……为所有的一切。”  
“不需要那么多。至少你愿意把我最想要的东西给我这件事不需要道歉。”黑骑板起脸——但那很快就被笑意取代以至于脸颊上的疤痕都微小地改变了形状，“……只是想再确认一遍，你的确愿意给我的，对吗？”  
“是的，不止那个，”骑士点点头，“还有我的以太。”

——————————  
“干得挺不错啊，你。”龙骑勾着他肩膀。  
战士完全不知道龙骑在说什么，他感觉自己什么都没明白，但还是拍了拍胸口：“那还用说！”  
“接下来就是他们‘自己’的事了……下回可别再乱拿什么奇怪的药回来了。”  
“给你也不行？”  
“尤其是给我的，不行。”  
“为什么？！”  
“为了世界和平。”

  
<END>


End file.
